A Battle Of Kings
by Whispering Kage
Summary: What is a poor girl to do when the Demon King of her own high school and the Shadow king of Ouran both take interest in her? Both need a queen and both want her to be theirs...she just wants to finish high school...
1. Chapter 1

**A Battle Of Kings**

 **Series: Ouran Host Club/InuYasha/Eyesheild 21**

 **Summary: What is a poor girl to do when the Demon King of her own high school and the Shadow king of Ouran both take interest in her? Both need a queen and both want her to be theirs...she just wants to finish high school...**

* * *

Bright blue eyes gazed about the high school entrance in awe, to think she had made it into a high school let alone the Deimon Private Senior High School. It wasn't as posh or prestigious as the school her cousin went to but sadly due to her lacking grades she had not been able to qualify for the scholarship program like Haruhi had.

It was a bitter pill to swallow, she had given up her grades, her future, in order to run around the past and fix her mistake. While she did not regret a second of her past she only wished she had focused more on her education.

She had thought once the jewel was complete she would end up in the feudal era for good...well things did not go according to plan. She had been spat out in her own time after the final battle. A fact that made her jaded but she had promised Mama that she would try. This was a fresh start, a new beginning!

It was with a grin she adjusted the straps of her backpack and stepped into the threshold of her high school life. Right into the muscular back of the school's resident demon king. Grunting he turned to face her, a scowl on his face.

Blue orbs met brown orbs.

* * *

 **AN: I know I REALLY shouldn't start ANOTHER fic...buuuuutttt...I did! XD I hope you all enjoy! Also yes, I REALLY hope the Eyeshield 21/IY fandom comes back! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Tch." The sound was low and gruff and she could only blink as those around them froze. Blue orbs took in a tall lanky figure, spiky blond hair, dark green eyes, and pointed ears? She quickly ran her aura over his picking up the faintest hints of youkai blood. So very faint that it had been overpowered by the human blood in his veins.

One of his ancestors had no doubt been a youkai, or a hanyou, and a strong one at that..

She yelped as he suddenly leaned in, slouching over, to look in her eyes his own ablaze with annoyance and sadistic glee. "Staring problem shorty?" Her hand flew with a mind of its own.

The sound of skin hitting skin echoed around the entryway of the school. A few girls gasped while a few guys let out low grumbles. She ignored them all and glared at the now frozen male, his head still jerked back from the force of her slap while his hands were still deep in his pockets. While she wasn't a violent person she would not stand around while someone bad mouthed and belittled her.

No.

Never again.

It was with cold blue eyes that she met the amused gaze of her senpai?! Oh shit! She quickly bowed upon seeing that he was a year higher than her, her cheeks flushing red. "I'm sorry senpai!" Oh if her mama heard about this!

She could only yelp as he let out a deranged cackle as a large calloused hand ruffling her raven locks like one would affectionately pet a cat. She glared up at him, her teeth grit in order to hold back the insult on the tip of her tongue.

"You're fucking feisty. I like that, I'll let this offense slide." She could only blink as he turned from her and began to cackle as he pulled out a small black notebook, completely ignoring the way those around him shrank back in fear.

Um. What?

* * *

 **AN: Wow! Such a great response! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

She was startled out of her thoughts by someone placing a hand on her shoulder and letting out a low whistle. "Wow, he didn't even try to blackmail you!" The voice was lined with awe and humor.

She turned to face the speaker shrugging off the offending hand on her shoulder, not out of anger but a lack of wanting people she didn't know touching her. "I'm sorry?" Her voice was full of confusion. What had just happened? She was so excited to start over, to begin a new life and in the span of five minutes everything seemed to implode.

Blue eyes met a pair of slightly differently hued blue orbs. Short locks so black they shined blue in the right light shifted as small petite shoulders shrugged a grin on her face. "S'ok, just surprised is all. Anyways I'm Taki Suzuna. Nice ta meetcha." She rubbed the bridge of her nose as she smiled at up at her senpai, in her mind, disregarding the fact they were in the same year.

Kagome was momentarily shocked at how close in appearances they were, the main differences being that her own figure was a few inches taller,despite the roller blades the other girl was wearing, and much fuller in certain areas. Yet ever the proper young woman she was she bowed slightly in greeting. "Ah, my name is Higurashi Kagome." Once again she found herself gasping as the smaller girl grabbed her arm in surprisingly strong grip and began leading them towards God knows where at a fast pace.

"Come on Kagome-chan! I can't wait to tell everyone about what just happened!" She could only whimper low in the back of her throat, what was going on?!


End file.
